Buster Beats Up Vince LaSalle and Gets Grounded
Buster Beats Up Vince LaSalle and Gets Grounded is a grounded video by Sarah West, published on February 21st 2019. And script written by Kosta Karatzovalis Transcript At the hallway of Third Street School, Buster was feeling angry about Vince LaSSao. Buster: Man! I can't believe Vince LaSSao beat Lawson in the dodgeball game! He's nothing but a loser! He's one of the worst losers in the entire school ever! What shall I do? Then Buster thought of something. Buster: I know! I will beat him up! Buster went off to find Vince LaSSao, and then he found Vince next to the lockers. Buster: Vince! Vince: (angrily) Buster, what do you want for me now? Buster: Vince, how dare you beat Lawson in the dodgeball game?! That's it, I'm going to beat you up for this! Vince was feeling horrified. Vince: Nononononononononono! Please don't beat me up! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Buster began to beat up Vince, and he kept punching him, and then he knocked him out. Vince was hurt and he began to cry. Vince: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Buster: That's what you get! (scary Sound FX) Then TJ Detweiler, Spinelli, Gretchen Grundler, Mikey Blumberg and Gus Griswald came, much to Buster's horror, and they were angry. TJ: Buster, how dare you beat up our friend Vince!? Spinelli: Yeah, how dare you beat up and hurt our friend?! Gretchen: You know beating up Vince whomps! Mikey: Look at all the bruises that Vince suffers! Gus: Yeah! You made us so mad! You're as bad as Gelman! Then Randall Weems came. Randall: Oh no! Buster's beaten up Vince! I'm telling! Randall ran off to see Miss Finster. Randall: Miss Finster! Buster: That Vince is nothing but a loser! He's stupid! And he whomps! Gretchen: Hey! Don't talk to Vince like that! Spinelli: He's a good kid! If you say rude things to Vince, I'll beat you up! Buster: But Vince tells my teacher on me! He tells Miss Finster on me, Lawson, Jocko, Koreo, Chucko and Cheay! He's nothing but a pain in the a...! Then Buster was caught by Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Hold it right there, you horrible boy! Buster: Oh no! It's my teacher! Miss Finster: Buster, how dare you beat up Vince!? You know beating up another student is a bad thing to do that! That's it, go to Principal Prickly's office right now! Buster went off to Principal Prickly's office, screaming with dismay. Buster: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then Buster arrived in Principal Prickly's office. Principal Prickly: Say, Buster? What's up? Buster: I beat up Vince LaSSao because he beat Lawson in the dodgeball game! Principal Prickly was shocked, and he was annoyed with Buster. Principal Prickly: Buster, how dare you beat up Vince?! You know beating up another student is a bad thing to do that! That's it, you are suspended! Go home while I call your parents! Buster went home, crying. Buster: Nnnnoooooooooo! Back home, Buster's parents were furious with Buster. Buster's dad: Buster, how dare you beat up Vince LaSSao and got suspended from school?! That's it, you're grounded for a month with no TV and no computer. Buster's mum: Go to your room right now. Buster went to his room, crying. Buster: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Cast Buster-Steven Vince LaSSao-Paul TJ Detweiler and Randall Weems-Eric Spinelli-Julie Gretchen Grundler-Amy Mikey Blumberg-Joey Gus Griswald-Evil Genius/David/Zack Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Buster's dad-Wiseguy Buster's mum-Allison Category:Buster's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff